The Hillarious Adventures of Mario and Luigi
by ninguy237
Summary: This is a collection of humorous Mario stories. His adventures range from a giant pillow monster to a deadly piece of cheese. Please read.
1. The Deadly Cheese

I do not own Mario, other guys do. Anyway, this is a collection of humorous Mario stories. Each story is one chapter long. I will update frequently, and review so I know what to work on, enjoy!  
  
The Deadly Cheese  
  
Mario was sitting down in a field of grass in Isle Delphino. The sun was out with just a few clouds. He had a basket of food with him. He took out the bread and knife. But, he couldn't find the cheese. He saw Rick hiding behind a tree eating the cheese.  
  
"Give me that back you tiny mouse!"  
  
Rick ran. Mario grabbed the cheese. Right before he put the cheese on the bread, it flew out of his hand. It flew to Delphino Plaza.  
  
"Come back!"  
  
The cheese landed in front of Toad. Toad took a bite, then he choked and died. Another Toad saw, and yelled around town screaming. He grabbed the cheese out of the dead Toad's mouth.  
  
"This cheese killed my friend!" the Toad ran aroung yelling.  
  
He ran to a Delphino and asked him to throw the cheese away.  
  
"Why would I throw it away?"  
  
The Delphino took a bite, and spit it out of his mouth. A Delphino was on a roof, then the cheese landed on him and knocked him off the building. He fell down and landed on a Delphino, killing them both. Toad was frightened. Then a running Delphino came and slipped on the dead bodies and fell down cracking his head open. The cheese flew to Pina Park.  
  
"I gotta go get dat cheese before it causes any trouble," Toad thought.  
  
He swam to Pina Park. When he got there, it was in ruins. The cheese was laying down in the middle of the park.  
  
"The cheese must have hit a loose bolt on the roller coater, then the coaster fell and destroyed the park!"  
  
Toad walked around to find dead Delphinos. He picked up the cheese. Then a bird flew and took the cheese and flew to the air strip. Toad took a boat and followed. He got to the air strip. The cheese was on the runway! Then a plane was headed for the runway!  
  
"NO!" Toad ran for the cheese!  
  
Too Late! The plane landed and slipped on the cheese. The plane flew up high. It landed and destroyed the air strip.  
  
"Dang IT!  
  
Toad picked up the dirty cheese and ripped it into tiny pieces. Then he threw it in Corona Mountain.  
  
"Ahhhh, problem solved."  
  
Over in the field, Mario and Rick made a trade. A carrot for a piece of cheese. Mario sat down about ready to eat the cheese, but the cheese flew out of his hands and headed for the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
THE END  
  
I know this story isn't very good. It's just based on a dream I had recently. I will post the next story very soon. 


	2. Mario's Pet

Here is the next story. Enjoy!  
  
Mario's Pet In the Mushoom Kingdom, Mario was thinking about something. He was thinking about a pet. Mario got up, and went to the pet store. It was a small building with lots of cages of animals. It had five aisles of animals. The owner was a Goomba named Jedd. Mario walked in.  
  
"Hi there, how may I help you?" Jedd asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a pet. Preferably one that is quiet and behaves alot."  
  
"I have just the animal!"  
  
Jedd took Mario to one aisle full of bird cages. He gave Mario a bird.  
  
"Thanks Jedd!"  
  
Mario took the bird to his house.  
  
"Now you behave...uh....SPANKY! That will be your name."  
  
Mario got out some coffee to drink at his table. Spanky came down and drank it all.  
  
"What did you do that for you idiot!" Mario yelled.  
  
Spanky saw the window. He ran into it and died.  
  
"How can birds be so idiotic?"  
  
Mario threw the bird in the trash. He went back to the pet store.  
  
"Welcome back Mario, coming for another pet?" Jedd asked.  
  
"My pet died and I want a new one."  
  
Jedd gave Mario a rabbit. So, Mario went home and put the rabbit in his yard. Mario needed to cut the grass. He got out his lawn mower. He was pushing along whistling. EEEERRRRRRR!! Mario ran over something.  
  
"Sigh, well, back to the pet shop."  
  
Jedd was waiting for Mario.  
  
"I'm asuming you're here because you need a new pet."  
  
"Yes, the rabbit was too small and I ran over it with a lawn mower!"  
  
"Ah, try this pet Mario." Jedd gave Mario a giant spider.  
  
Mario was walking to his home on the sidewalk. The spider jumped out of his hands, and landed on the sidewalk. Mario stepped on it. CRUNCH!  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
Again, Mario went to Jedd's store.  
  
"Ahh Mario we..."  
  
"I'm not buying any more pets from you! You need to get better ones!"  
  
Mario was walking home mad. All of his pets were killed.  
  
"Ahh well. I wonder if Starfire would go on a date with me?"  
  
Well, looks like Mario has other plans.  
  
THE END 


End file.
